Horai Island : Omae No Youna
by Shachii Kyarorain
Summary: Sang Hanyou benar-benar dalam masalah besar jika harus bertarung dengan orang yang disayanginya, apalagi kalau lawannya adalah sang Miko,/ 'Aku tahu ini bukan Kikyo yang asli! Tapi—' / Oneshot / Based on Inuyasha Movie 4: Fire on The Mystic Island / Modified canon / REVIEW please! / Dont like? Dont Read!


Shachii's Back with InuKik Story ^^

Kayaknya sepi ya.. entah kenapa fandom InuKik rasanya sepi banget ya ^^''

Oke, Fic ini saya ambil dari Inuyasha **Movie 4 : Fire on The Mystic Island**

Movie Favorite saya XDD

Yep! Enjoy The Story

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Inuyasha punya Rumiko Sensei, kalau saya punya Inuyasha, saya akan bikin Endingnya InuKik atau SessKik XD #PLAK**

**Yep! Omae No Youna milik saya ^^ Pinjem Charanya yaa Rumiko-Senseii!**

**Warning: Gaje, dll**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! Simple ^^**

**After you read it, review Please? :3**

**.**

* * *

Kau berlari sambil memanjati tebing-tebing.

Ya, itu kau, Hanyou Inuyasha.

Kau berusaha menghindar dari seorang gadis berpakaian _armour _yang mengejarmu.

Peluh mulai menetes dari keningmu sementara kau berusaha meningkatkan kecepatan larimu.

"Sial!" umpatmu. "Dia terus mengejarku!"

Kau berlari, berlari, dan berlari menjauh, berusaha agar tidak terkejar...

**Lari dari musuh seperti ini! Kenapa...? Tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya!**

Kau sampai di puncak tebing, sementara 'dia' masih mengejarmu, kau tak punya pilihan lain selain balik menyerang.

'Dia' mengayunkan pedangnya kearahmu...

Tapi kau hanya menangkisnya dengan Tesseiga-mu...

**Mengapa hanya kau tangkis? Bukankah harusnya kau serang balik dia?**

Kau menatap wajah-'nya', sementara perasaan gelisah mulai menyerangmu...

Mata coklat 'gadis' itu menatap datar ke arahmu, rambut raven lurusnya melayang-layang mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya, sementara dia masih terus meluncurkan serangannya ke arahmu.

Kau mulai terdesak.

Kau kembali menatap wajah 'gadis' itu.

**Wajah yang sangat **_**familiar,**_** bukan? Wajah yang sama persis dengan wanita yang kau cintai, bukan?**

**Ya, benar... wajah Miko itu, Kikyo.**

**Wanita yang kau cintai dari 50 tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang.**

**Wanita yang pertama kali menerima keberadaanmu.**

**Wanita yang pertama kali mengisi hatimu.**

Kegelisahan mulai kembali menyelimutimu.

'Aku tahu ini bukan Kikyo yang asli!' batinmu. 'Tapi—'

**Benar... Dia bukan Kikyo-mu. Hanya wajahnya saja yang sama... Dia hanya boneka tanpa emosi dan pikiran, yang hanya mengikuti perintah dari atasannya, musuhmu!**

Kau semakin terdesak setelah 'dia' mulai mempercepat gerakannya.

"Kikyo!" serumu.

**Dia bukan Kikyo! kau tahu itu.**

**Karena itu sekarang... serang dia! **

Dengan gesit dia mengayunkan pedangnya berkali-kali ke arahmu.

Kau pun berusaha tak kalah gesit menghindar.

Ujung pedangnya yang tajam berkali-kali menggores wajahmu.

**Dengan Tesseiga-mu pasti sangat mudah membunuh 'dia'... Kau hanya perlu mengeluarkan **_**Kaze No Kizu**_** bukan? Lalu semuanya akan segera berakhir.**

Pedang tajamnya mulai menebas pundakmu... Darah merah segar bercucuran dari sana.

"UGH...!" erangmu kesakitan.

Dia mengejarmu... mengayunkan banyak serangan ke arahmu... kau menangkisnya, kau menghindarnya...

**Bodoh... Kau harus menyerang balik jika kau tidak mau mati.**

Dia tersandung sebuah batu besar dan terjatuh.

**Dia lengah! Ini saat yang tepat untuk menyerang-'nya'!**

Kau mulai menggengam erat Tesseiga-mu, lalu mengayunkannya.

Tesseiga-mu terayun dengan kecepatan tinggi sementara iris emas-mu menatap wajah miliknya... Wajah yang sangat _identik _dengan kekasihmu itu.

**Bodoh!**

**Jangan lihat wajahnya! Kau tahu, 'kan?! Itu kelemahanmu!**

Perlahan lahan wajah Kikyo yang sedang tersenyum mulai membayangi kepalamu.

"A—Aku..."

Tesseigamu yang awalnya terayun dengan kecepatan tinggi mulai berhenti karena tanganmu menariknya lagi.

**Bodoh! Kau lengah!**

'Dia' mengayunkan pedangnya dan menebasmu, lalu menendangmu dengan kekuatan penuh.

'Sial! Sial!' batinmu, sementara kau mulai terhempas ke belakang dan menabarak sebatang pohon.

Dia mulai berlari mendekatimu.

Mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat.

Kau menghindar... membuat serangannya mengenai pohon di belakangmu, pohon itu tumbang dengan sempurna.

Nafasmu mulai terengah-engah. Tanpa menunggu-mu untuk mengatur nafasmu, dia kembali menyerangmu.

Pedangnya dengan pedangmu beradu.

**Ayolah... kau bisa menang! Kau memiliki Tesseiga! Sementara dia hanya pedang biasa!**

**Kenapa kau ragu...? Apa yang salah denganmu..?**

Kau mulai mengumpulkan tenagamu, sementara dia terus melancarkan banyak serangan.

Kau terengah-engah sambil kembali menangkis, sementara dia hanya menyerangmu dengan ekspresi datar.

Ekspresi datar itu... menatap... ke arahmu!

Dengan sekuat tenagamu kau membenturkan Tesseiga-mu dengan pedangnya, membuat pedang itu terhempas jauh ke belakang.

Seketika 'dia' terjatuh ke bawah.

**Dia tak punya senjata sekarang. Itu akan lebih memudahkanmu untuk menyerang, ya kan...?**

Kau mengarahkan Tesseiga-mu ke arahnya, bersiap-siap untuk menghancurkan duplikat wanita yang kau cintai itu.

Wajah datar itu kembali menatapmu dengan ekspresi kosong.

**Tapi, meskipun kosong, itu sanggup untuk—**

Tanganmu mulai terasa berat, kau berusaha untuk mengayunkannya, tapi tubuhmu seolah tak mau menurutimu. Jari-jarimu bergetar.

'Sial... Aku...!' Kau mulai memejamkan erat matamu. 'Aku tidak bisa—!' teriakmu dalam hati.

—**melemahkanmu.**

Sementara kau menghentikan gerakanmu, 'dia' berdiri dan memelukmu dengan erat.

Kau terkejut. 'Apa yang dilakukannya?' batinmu, sementara kau hanya diam dan membatu.

**Hey! Itu bukan Kikyo! Lepaskan pelukannya!**

Tubuhmu kaku, kau memandangnya dengan bingung sementara dia masih memelukmu.

Kau hanya terdiam, sementara, tanpa kau sadari dia membuka mulutnya, lalu mengeluarkan taring tajamnya, dan berusaha menancapkannya di lehermu.

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

"_**DUUK!"**_

Muncul suara keras yang dapat kau dengar dengan jelas.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Kikyo palsu itu terjatuh ke tanah, lalu kau menyadari bahwa ada yang menancap di punggung-'nya'

Panah.

**Panah...?**

Duplikat dari wanita yang kau cintai itu tiba-tiba hancur menjadi api dan menghilang.

Kau melihat ke arah datangnya panah tersebut.

Iris emasmu mendapati wanita yang kau cintai... Kikyo

**Ya... Benar, Kikyo yang asli... **

**Kenapa dia ada disini...?**

**Untuk apa dia kesini...?**

**Apa dia datang untuk... menolongmu...?**

Kau terdiam, bingung harus mengatakan apa sementara itu Kikyo mulai berjalan menjauh.

"K-K-Kikyo!" panggilmu segera.

Wanita yang kau cintai itu berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah sebelum kemudian berhenti dan menatap ke belakang, ke arahmu.

"Aku terkejut kau membiarkan hatimu terganggu oleh hal keji semacam itu. Menyedihkan," ujarnya dingin kepadamu sebelum kemudian berjalan menjauh dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

Kau hanya memandangi tampak belakang Kikyo yang perlahan-lahan menghilang, kau lalu menundukkan kepalamu.

**Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi dibalik kata-kata dinginnya itu... dia bermaksud untuk TIDAK membiarkanmu melakukan hal semacam itu lagi, supaya kau tidak terluka karena dirinya. Tidak lagi.**

Kau mendongakkan kepalamu ke langit malam.

"Kikyo," gumammu pelan. "Apa dia tidak senang jika aku TIDAK BISA membunuh 'seseorang' yang mirip dengannya...? Tidakkah dia mengerti bahwa itu karena aku mencintainya?"

**Aku juga tidak begitu yakin Kikyo akan senang jika kau mencintai seseorang yang mirip dengannya, reinkarnasinya. (1)**

* * *

Sementara itu, di kejauhan sana, seorang Miko berjalan sendirian, mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi dia sedang memikirkan tentang dirimu.

"Inuyasha..." gumamnya pelan.

Sebenarnya dia sedikit senang karena mengetahui bahwa kau sangat mencintainya sampai-sampai tak bisa membunuh duplikatnya. Tapi...

"Jangan lukai dirimu karena aku."

* * *

"Aku menyedihkan ya... Kikyo...?" Tanyamu entah pada siapa "_Demo_... tak apa, jika aku menyedihkan demi dirimu, jadi menyedihkan selama-lamanya juga tak apa... _Nazenara... Aishiteru" _Ujarmu lembut

**Tak ada yang perlu sesali, lagipula dia datang untukmu kan...?**

**Karena hal itu pula kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi,**

**Mungkin masih ada perasaan untukmu di hatinya...**

**Kau pasti akan terus menuggunya untuk kembali kepadamu.**

**Entah apa takdir akan memihak pada kalian atau tidak kali ini... **

**Tapi kau akan terus mencintainya—**

Mengingat bahwa dia datang menyelamatkan mu, kau menyadari, mungkin dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tersenyum lembut sebelum menyerukan namanya dalam batinmu.

'_Ore no **Kikyo**'_

—**sampai kematian memisahkan kalian.**

**.**

**.**

_**OWARi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**(1) Okee, Kagome dan Kikyo memang ga mirip, tapi di anime/manganya selalu dibuat seolah-olah mereka mirip XD LOL**

Saya bikin endingnya kayaknya ngegantung dan GAJE! XD Tapi Segaje-gajenya fic ini, untuk para _Reader_ yang baca, saya minta _**Review-nya**_ ya! Boleh pendapat, kritik, atau saran ^^ Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
